


Day 5 - Kissing

by boobooyt



Series: 30 days otp challenge [5]
Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobooyt/pseuds/boobooyt





	Day 5 - Kissing

Yamada Ryosuke was mad after the fanmeeting event with their Thai fans. Nakajima Yuto was aware and knew the reason why his cute boyfriend was mad. So, when his older boyfriend dragged him to the corner of their dress room after they changed their clothes, he wasn’t surprised at all. The other JUMP member knew that the lovebird will had a little 'arguments' so they purposely left them and told their manager that Yamada and Yuto had something important to discuss and no one shouldn’t disturb them for the nexr 30 minutes or so. 

“So Nakajima Yuto, care to tell me why you did that?” Yamada asked in a really sweet tone which sounded creepy. Yamada was smiling as he put his hand on his boyfriend’s chest; pretended to fix the not-wrinkled-shirt. 

“Did what?” Yuto answered casually, playing dumb and didn't get intimidated. 

“I know that you know what I mean.” Yamada gripped his collar, make the shirt wrinkled.

“I really don’t understand what you are talking about my dear Ryosuke.” Yuto wrapped his arms in Yamada’s waist, closing the distance between them, still playing innocent. 

“Then I’ll tell you my dear Yuto.” Yamada tip toeing so he could reach Yuto’s ear and whispered “Don’t play dumb anymore. I know that you know why I act like this.” 

Yuto chuckled as he heard the sentences. Of course, this boyfriend will always know if he played an act or not.

“Are you that mad that I wipe your sweat in front of the fans?” Yuto asked. Yamada strictly disagree if Yuto showed too much affection toward him in front of the fans. He was afraid the fans would have some suspicion at their relationship. 

“Actually… it’s not only about that, Yuto-kun.” Yamada said slowly as he wrapped his arms in yuto’s neck. “You... My dear boyfriend... were happily acted as Chinen’s unfaithful girlfriend or was it boyfriend?"

Yuto comprehended the words and said “Wait, so you angry because I acted as Chinen’s lover? ” The fact was kind of unexpected so Yuto got surprised. He would never thought that his Yamada Ryosuke would be jealous. 

Yuto saw as his boyfriend’s face turned red, obviously embarrassed.

“So, you were jealous, huh? That’s why you make that kind of face, like you don’t want to participate with the act and want to break free from my arms.” Yamada’s face got redder and he looked down. "Bingo!" Yuto thought.

Yuto leaned down, whispered in Yamada’s ear “Awww… my boyfriend is so cute; make me want to kiss him.”

Yamada looked up again, they stared at each other for seconds before Yamada seductively said, “Then kiss me.”

“As you wish, my love.”

Yuto slowly pressed their lips together. Their eyes were closing as they enjoyed the sweet flavor and the tingling sensation they felt in their stomach. It last for a minute before they started to want more. 

Yuto slightly open his mouth to suck out Yamadavs lower lips. Yuto’s action made Yamada opened up his mouth and returning the gesture by sucking on Yuto's. They increasing their pace as their tongue met each other and dancing to the lust.

Moan could be heard sipping out from their mouth as they feeling up each other tongue. They tilt their head left and right, wanted to explore every bit of the other’s lips and mouth. The kisses were getting hotter with their hands were touching each other bodies. 

They kissed like there’s no tomorrow. Only broke the kisses once in a while to take a breath before crashing their lips again. 

For Nakajima Yuto, no matter how long he kissed Yamada Ryosuke, he would never feel satisfied. He always get hungry at Yamada's lips. His soft lips were so kissable that he never got enough of it no matter how many and long he kissed it.

“Yuto… mmmh… I love you.” Yamada said in between their long kisses. In Yuto’s ear, his voice was so sexy and seductive, it made his mind went crazy. 

He wanted the older to call his name more. He broke their kissed and moved to Yamada’s left ear. He gently nibbled his ear before licking his earlobe, make Yamada moan his name with louder voice because Yuto touched his sensitive part.

Yamada tightened his hold on Yuto’s neck. The sensation was fantastic. It made his legs went into jelly mode. His strange was losing.

Yuto’s lips continued licking the skin under his left ear, down to his neck. Yamada stretched his head so Yuto could have more access to his neck. Yuto kissed and licked every skin of Yamada’s neck and sometime sucking it hard, leaving a love mark here and there. 

Yuto’s lips went back to Yamada’s ear, licking it gently before moving back to Yamada’s lips. Kissing him fully again on the lips.

When they were still in the middle of their lips locking session, they heard a knock on the door followed by Yabu’s voice “You two, can you get it over soon? We need to go immediately.” 

Yamada broke their kisses, catching his breath and tried to calm it down. “I think we should stop Yuto-kun.”

Yuto was reluctant but agreeing, so he kissed Yamada’s forehead dearly, then went down to kissed Yamada’s two eyes, moved to Yamada’s two cheeks, then Yamada’s nose and finally give a peck on Yamada’s lips. 

Soon after, they opened the door and joined their members who obviously bored waiting the lovebird to finished their ‘business’.


End file.
